Lured into Darkness
by gorgeousmuffinsx
Summary: Jade leaves her hometown Duncanville, Georgia and her horrible past behind and moves in with her grandma, who lives in Beacon Hills. To her dismay, she already knows someone there and is keen on getting revenge. / AU story, with a hint of Allisaac and Stydia.


_**AN: Okay, I'm really sorry about this chapter. I'm really bad at first chapters. This is just some kind of fill-in on why Jade came to Beacon Hills in the first place. Reviews are very welcome. *Hint***_

_**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

_Numb. _

_Empty._

_This was what I was feeling right now. I didn't even respond when the sheriff shook me, yelling at me to say something. My heart was beating rapidly, my breathing was ragged. I looked beside me to see the dead bodies then looked down on me. Blood everywhere. My hands, my clothes. I tried to control my breathing and tightening my hold on the sheriff's arms, not wanting to lose balance and fall._

"_What did you see, Jade? What did you see?" The sheriff said in a softer tone._

_I shook my head and squeezed my eyes closed as I remembered the things I had seen just an hour ago. I had cried violently, trying my best to save them. But I couldn't. _

"_I-I didn't…" I drifted off as I got dizzy. After that all went black._

**Narrator's POV**

26 hours later Jade finally opened her eyes again, she had be sent to the local hospital in Duncanville, Georgia. She still felt dizzy and like the world was spinning. She groaned lightly as the bright light hit her and rubbed her eyes, trying to get the pain to go away, but it didn't work. After a few minutes she looked around the room and realized that she wasn't in her own room.

"What?" she mumbled softly to herself, trying to remember what happened the previous night. Or was it maybe more than a day? She started to panick. How long had she been out? She started to breath heavily and just then a black-haired woman, a nurse Jade presumed, walked into her room, checking up on her.

"Ah, you're awake. How are you? Does your head still hurt?" she asked. As a response Jade only shook her head, overwhelmed by all the questions and quite frankly overwhelmed by the whole situation. "I'm alright… I guess." Jade rubbed her forehead, "Where am I? Or better question – Why am I here? What happened?"

"Ah, ah, ah." The nurse shook her head lightly as Jade tried to sit up, gently pushing her back down on the bed with a frown. "You hit your head pretty bad and have a concussion. You have been out for at least a day." Jade knitted her brows in confusion, she was getting frustrated with the lack of information she had gotten as she obviously couldn't remember what happened. The nurse spoke up again, the tone of her voice a bit softer than before: "Listen, I need to ask you a few questions before I can fill you in on more. Your name is Jade Kemp, correct?" The older woman tilted her head a bit to the left side, eyeing the young girl in front of her.

"Yes." Jade's answer caused the nurse to let out a sad sigh and avert her gaze to somewhere else in the room.

"How old are you, Jade?"

"I'm 16… Where are my parents?" the girl quirked a brow and pursed her lips as she asked a question of her own.

The nurse sighed again and turned back to face Jade, her brows furrowed and lips also pursed, not knowing how to start. After a moment she said:" Listen… There is something that happened yesterday night. No one is quite sure what exactly happened. Your parents are not here…" she drifted off, hoping that Jade would catch on. Unfortunately, Jade didn't quite understand and scoffed. This was just too typical. She had never really seen her parents a lot which caused Jade to believe that they didn't really love her.

"Typical… Well, when are they coming? After they finish work? Or maybe not even then?" she rolled her azure hues in annoyance and shook her head lightly.

"No you don't understand…", the black-haired woman drifted off and chewed on the inside of her cheek, "Your parents aren't going to come here… As I said, something happened last night… Jade, your parents aren't among us anymore."

Jade's eyes widened in horror as pieces of her memories flooded her mind. She gripped the bed sheets tightly as she tried to block out these memories. All of a sudden the brunette's sight started to get more blurry as tears formed in her eyes. "No, no, no, no, no." she cried softly to herself and flinched away as the nurse tried to move an arm around her. "Why are you lying to me?!" Jade suddenly screamed, jumping out of the bed. "They can't be dead!" she sobbed, slowly starting to walk towards the door. The nurse acted quickly, grabbing the younger girl by her wrist, however Jade jerked out of her grip and opened the door, tears still streaming down her face. She was determinded to find her parents, they couldn't be dead. "Where are they?" she nearly screamed, leading to a doctor and another nurse to come. The doctor grabbed her by the waist as she tried to run and she tried and tried, tried so hard to get out of his grip. "Jade, you need to calm down." He spoke.

"Where are my parents…" she drifted off as she started to sob hysterically: "MOM! NO! DADDY!" The doctor now dragged her back into her room, the nurses right behind him, making sure she wouldn't escape and Jade buried her head in her hands, trying to stop the tears from flowing. "They can not be dead." She shook her head as the doctor sat her down on the bed and held her by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry for your loss, young one." The older man spoke with a low and confident voice, sympathy crossing his features. "But you need to calm down. Take deep breaths." The devastated girl tried to follow his orders, trying to control her breathing. "That's good. Is there anyone we could call who could pick you up? Preferably someone in the... family." The doctor hesitated before he said the last words. "M-My grandma. Abigail Kemp. She- she lives in a small town in California. Beacon Hills…"

"Okay. You should lay down. I will give you something that will help you sleep and reduce the pain." He nodded towards one of the nurses who walked out of the room to get some medicine as Jade laid down on the bed, drained from energy.

3 days later Jade was on her way to Beacon Hills. Her grandmother had come to pick her up and they were both sitting in the car, silent. They had talked a bit in the hospital, but Jade didn't really feel talkative after what had happened to her parents and all those questions she had to answer the police so they could start investigating to try and find the murderer. I looked out of the window and sighed, I was literally forced to think about things. Things I'd rather not think about. People I'd rather think about. The murdererd I'd rather not think about. I closed my eyes to fight back tears.


End file.
